Quake 5
Important: Please Read This article is about a game that does NOT exist. It shows signs that Quake 5 could be created but there are NO promises that Quake 5 will ever be made. John Carmack Interview June 2011 Quake 5 is a so far non-existent title and over the many years since Quake 4 and Enemy Territory: Quake Wars, id Software has not handed its fans any indication that there would ever been a new Quake, see this article from 2008. But on June 17th, 2011, John Carmack finally gave fans the little spark of hope they'd been waiting for. In this article for multiplayerblog, Carmack talks about how much he loved playing the original Quake online in the late 90s and that despite the First Person Shooter genre moving on in the 15 years since Quake, Carmack likes to think a game like Quake could "compete with the military-heavy, gritty realism of today's biggest sellers". Carmack talks about that doing another "Cthulhu-ish", H.P Lovecraft type game like Quake would be a possibility instead of going back to the Strogg storyline covered in Quake 2 and Quake 4, as he believes that storyline to be finished. id Software is getting tired of the Strogg storyline, and he believes the gamers are too. He even says he was not entirely happy with the direction that Raven took Quake 4 and its lack of inventive game play in multiplayer. Ironically, after creating Quake, he was not that interested in the Singleplayer campaign that was created. John Carmack and the rest of id Software believed Quake to be a random disappointment due to the mergeance of ideas. He believes Quake only worked due to the revolutionary aspects of the game, such as Multiplayer over the internet or a fully 3d world. Carmack promises a better storyline if Quake 5 were to be made, but with many elements borrowed from the original Quake. All in all, it appears that Carmack is thinking about the possibility of bringing the original Quake into the 21st Century, going back to its roots and being nothing like modern FPS games such as Killzone, Crysis and Call of Duty. It seems he wants a game just like Quake to compete with those modern games just like it was in 1996. Of course, there are no promises here, "there's no indication from the interview that id is looking to make Quake 5". At this time, id Software is focused on creating Rage 2 and Doom 4, and have said Quake 5 won't be released any time soon. But after years of hearing nothing, this at least gives Quake fans a bit of hope that perhaps in the future (albeit not the near future), they will be playing a new Quake game that, if Carmack's ideas are anything to go by, could very well be the best Quake since Quake. Wishlist If anyone has any ideas or wishes they'd like to see from a new Quake, write them down in the space below in bullet point form. This list is for everyone to put down their ideas and thus we are bound to get ideas that contradict each other. Please do not delete or change other people's wishes. In order to keep this list tidy and easier to read, please place your wishes into the relevant sub-sections. Feel free to add your own sub-sections as you see fit. 'Characters' *Bring back Bitterman the protagonist from Quake II. *Cthulu references, hopefully with more bosses then the first 2, and make them more like Armagon or the Dragon, enemies you have to fight instead of enemies you have to press switches to beat. *A Dark lord of some kind to rule the monsters and awesome new guns also an engine like quake wars but with a different storyline. *Orbb is needed. *Characters: Sarge, Doom, Klesk, Hunter, Ranger, Mynx. *The unknown Slipgate Ranger. *Refer to the arena gladiators. *Sorlag is needed. *The Slipgate Marine from Quake 1, Randolf Carter, Krunes, Charles Dexter Ward, Jervas Dudley, The Protagonists from The Shadow Out Of Time and The Shunned House. 'Story' *Join original lovecraftian Quake world and Stroggos. You're a marine who finds a portal to Quake dimension in one of strogg's hangars (remembering to the hi-tech earlier levels of first Quake) and is forced to pass through it. We don't know if this happens before or after the Makron destruction, as this is something won't affect the war against the strogg. But you're lost, forgot by your kind, uncommunicated, alone in the darkness, surrounded by strange and thrilling sounds. Your only weapons are your gun and your gauntlet. The portal have been destroyed and your only way out is through Quake. Did I forgot to say you're Sarge? *'d really like to see legacy fulfilling itself by answering several questions and tells the story of other dimensions. Like who were the creators of the arena eternal, what happened to Bitterman and Kane? How Hunter's village scourged by the Sorg. These questions can be remain unanswered since Quake 5 intimates to be a grotesque Lovecraftian horror game like its descendant; Quake 1. Story will be full of Cthulhu, Dragons, Shub Niggurath and mythic references, and I'm not sure if they ever answer these questions. *An unknown space corporation has been conducting strange experiments. Cthulu disturbed the experiments and created a portal to his world.. A world full of all sorts of monsters. Rottweilers, Grunts, Enforcers, Knights, Ogres, Death-Knights, Fiends, Scrags, Spawns, Vores, and finally..... Zombies. With it also came a few new monsters. Trolls, Hellhounds, Pyrambler, and some other monsters. Such as Dragons, Gremlins, and a few other enemies. You wake up from your cryro-sleep and find that your ship is under attack. There's an axe on display behind the glass in the ship's museum. You break the glass and take the axe. Your character's name is Ranger. A sargent that strongly resembles Sarge instructs you to get off the ship. He sacrifices his life saving you from a fatal shot from an Enforcer. Then you start killing a few monsters. Then, your ship crashes after Cthulu plants this bomb on the ship. Your ship crash-lands on some unknown planet. You break out of the ship only to find that the planet is a medieval cyber-punkish world. You find yourself in a grassland. And then you see a castle upahead. Then you find a shotgun laying down on the ground. You then run'n gun till you get to the castle. From there you encounter the first boss. Werlyn. A huge dragon made of rock and lava. You kill it and end up in a jungle. From the jungle you see this huge cyber-punkish floating city in the sky. That you enter. You fight a few Ogres, and Trolls. Then encounter the Hellhound. A rottweiler that has red eyes, and it's fur is orange. If it touches you it burns you. And it can also breathe out fire. Your first miniboss is a Pyrambler. A creature that looks likes a furry turtle with a fireplace instead of a shell. After slaying the Pyrambler you encounter the second boss. Maet. The boss has the body of a dinosaur, and it has wings. It has the head of a bird. And after you kill it... you pick up a key. You insert the key into the exit door... it opens... and your inside an freezing arctic thunda. It's very cold, and snowy. Upahead there's a cave. A cave full of lava and rock. After that you fight 5 Grunts, 6 Hellhounds, 7 Trolls, and 8 Pyramblers. Then you encounter your second mini-boss. It's a Baron. It's basically a Death-Knight with the head of a goat, and can throw fireballs at you. Green fire-balls. After you fight that and kill it... you fight 8 Shamblers. Then you meet the third boss. Chimera. A huge tiger, crossed with a snake, and goat. The snake can poison you. The goat can impale you. And the tiger can burn you with it's breath. After fighting that... you go to the next area. An open desert. Up ahead you see a pyramid. Inside the pyramid you fight some Mummies, and a few Barons. Then you fight another mini-boss. It's an undead soldier with the head of a jackal. It's an Anubis. You kill it and then you fight the fourth boss. A huge crocodile that breathes out sand. It's name is Seti. After the Ancient Egyptian Mythological devil. After you kill it. You then automatically teleport underwater. In the ocean. You drive a submarine in first person and this awesome action sequence happens. You kill some Sharks, and Rotfish. Then you encounter the fifth boss. Leviathan. A huge sea-serpent. After killing it you then teleport to the sixth area. A huge volcano. You fight Barons, and Hellhounds. Then you fight the sixth boss. Aphoom-Zah. A cold grey dragon who's fire freezes all. He also fights with a sword in his left hand. After you kill him. Then you teleport to the seventh area. You then fight Shub-Niggurath that's your miniboss before the final boss. Cthulu. Eruath was actually Cthulu in disguise as a human. He was the one that activated and unleashed his minions upon the USN. His first form is Dagon. His second form his Shub-Niggurath. His third form is a huge Shambler. His final form is himself. After you beat him. Ranger says "Damn, I'm good. But not good enough. Time to find the base." From there you find the base in ruins. And you hear Cthulu chuckling in the background saying "I will be back...." *Cthulu evilly laughing* As an unlockable for beating the game you get a remake of Quake 1 and 2. As a reward for beating Cthulu. But Cthulu is not dead.... you only beat his SHADOW. Then you see Earth under attack by Cthulu and his minions. You then see Ranger killing a few minions. Before saying "I'll be back, with more weapons. And with MORE enemies. And more deathmatch." Then he winks. From there... the credits roll. And you see a quick teaser trailer of Quake VI. *Storyline based on Quake, not the Doom or Wolfenstien universes. Add more enemies from the Cthulu mythos, such as Dagon or Cthulu himself. Ignore everything of the Strogg storyline that people are getting tired of, and focus on the original idea. However, make this game less in a rush and more focused on quality. Don't add any of the enemies found above, they don't seem Quakish to me, maybe another game, but not Quake. Make it a proper sequel to Quake. *Here's the my story for the expansion pak called "Shadow of the Forsakened". You start out as a marine in the "Enforcer Squads"; there has been very unsual things going on in Slipgate Compound E2M2 and so far no one within the base has responded.All U.A.C. aircraft with Enforcer squads have been deployed and are headed to codname'Base Mission'.Soon the the aircrafts are attacked by strange forces,to your surprise only few have survived the attack,but not you.You wake up only to see your squad is gone,your weapon-dissapeared you only have a crashed vertibird and a trail of blood to yourself. Walking out the crashed vertibird you follow the trail of blood,you seem to be only 45 meters from the compound.Every step you take gets crunchier,as the green grass turns into a dead dull yellow;the sky is half sunny and blue,the rest is dark,stormy clouds. as you enter the base you fall into a hole caused by a quake.peeeewwwwwww you fall and land to a grey roof, as you dust off your suit,dazed & confused you notice the dark sky and thunder and below you see battallions of what seems to be ali-creatures marching into the teleporters headed to an unknown destination,above on the roof,there is a Q shaped beast with furry monsters with their mouths covered in blood. Then something catches your eye, the enforcer squads,one notices you-to be continued.(by me...later) *Revamp all the original monsters from the original Quake and some of the better ones from the Quake expansion packs and modernize them graphically, while staying true to the original theme. Don't do what Raven did with the Strogg from Q2 when they made Q4. As for the story, a retelling of the original Quake in the same way Doom 3 was a retelling of the original Doom. Begin the game with our hero on his way home to the barracks on a secret military installation where slipgate experiments are being performed, when all hell breaks loose. He fights his way to the slipgate, and when attempting to shut it down he gets pulled through and is swept to another dimension. He then must progress through one alien world after another, learning bits and pieces along the way in dream sequences about who is behind the invasion and why. Each dimension will be controlled by an Elder God through the use of a rune. By defeating the Elder God and claiming the rune, special powers will be unlocked, and a slipgate to the next dimension will open. Once all four runes are united the Rune Key will allow the hero to enter the final dimension where Quake itself lies. This dimension will be a nightmare world where reality itself is bent, and the line between dream and concrete existence is blurred. The hero will finally face Quake (not Shub this time around) and after defeating Quake, a twisted nightmare ending will be revealed as the hero is consumed and possessed by the black magic of the runes and becomes an Elder God himself, returning to and ruling over a conquered nightmare Earth, his journey having been orchestrated by an even greater power than Quake that planned all this from the very beginning. Suddenly, Ranger wakes up and finds himself inside an ancient castle. (Q1 Hub) He goes through each Slipgate. Fights 7 different bosses. From every single part of the Lovecraft lore. He then fights Cthulu. He kills Cthulu. And sets a time bomb on the Slipgate. To stop the monsters from entering Earth. He then makes a run for it. He jumps out of the Slipgate just in time. A ship (Bitterman's Ship) Finds him, and puts him in a cryrotube. He sleeps for 2years... Until, Cthulu attacks the ship. Sarge and Bitterman find to their dismay that Cthulu has been planning an attack on Earth for sometime now. Cthulu declares war on the humans. Now, Sarge and Bitterman wake up Ranger. Ranger wakes up and sees Sarge get killed. There's an hammer inside a display case. A hammer that has the power of thunder. He breaks the display case takes the hammer and jumps on Cthulu and kills him. This time he's sealed inside the Hammer. Bitterman and Ranger morn about Sarge's death. They fly back to Earth. Only to find that it's being attacked by demons. They find DOOMGuy..... and all three of them must fight the demons off. *You are part of the SRS. Slipgate Ranger Squad. Your squad has been sent in to investigate strange things. The UAC has been conducting strange slipgate experiments. You have been sent in to investigate.... suddenly, all hell breaks loose. Your squad is dead. And you find an axe on display inside the millitary base. You break the glass and take the axe. Now you have an axe... now you need a gun. You travel through the first alien dimension. In the first episode you kill a Grunt. Take it's pistol and start firing. You pick up ammo. But no reloading of course. You then run and shoot. Finally you encounter a squad of Rottweilers. You then go into the second episode, and get a shotgun. You shoot and run. But only to get knocked out by a an Enforcer Squad. This squad holds him prisoner. In a homage to Wolfenstein 3D. You have your axe and pistol. You kill some Enforcers. And then finally face your first boss. An enforcer with 2 chainguns in his hands. He fires at you. And you kill him with your Machine Gun. After getting past him and getting your first Chaingun... you move on. You then pick up your Shotgun again... and dissapear into the third episode. In the third episode, you are underwater... and fight some Sharks, Sea Serpents, and finally encounter your second boss. Dagon. A huge sea cyclops. After killing him you recive the Super Shotgun. You then travel to the fourth episode, where you fight all these Gremlins, Dragons, and Grunts. After killing them... you reciveve the Nail-Gun. And the Super Nail-Gun. After that, you teleport to the fifth episode, only to encounter Aphoom-Zah. Inside the volcano you run around and use traps to kill him. You travel to the seventh episode, to fight the Elder God. You kill him and obtain the four runes. And you have a Rune Key. Then you insert the Rune Key into the door. Fight Shub-Niggurath and then kill Cthulu. Game over. The end. *Raadec’s attempt. This popped into my head for god-knows what reason but I thought it could do well for a Quake game. *Stroggos has fallen, the Makron is dead and the Nexus is distroyed, the war against the Strogg is over. Or is it? The slipway gate used to take you to Stroggos has malfunctioned, causing it to take years to transport you to the hostile alien world. And upon your return, Earth is a very different place. In the years the fleet has been away, the Strogg have counter-attacked, taken Earth, and removed the one thing you were fighting for. A new Nexus has been constructed, and a new Makron has taken form, leading the new Strogg force in their attempt to eradicate the entire human race. The Fleet has arrived just in time, with Humanity nearing total defeat you might be the only thing standing in the way of the new sinister Strogg army. Uncover the secrets of the invasion and discover the origins of the Strogg of Earth... *Quake V: The Dark Side: Earth has lived on for many years since it was almost taken over by Quake and the saviour of that long forgotten battle, Ranger, has lived the normal life. Now the world has changed and the entire civilised world is about to collapse. People with evil in their heart suddenly gain super natural powers and the more evil a person is, the more powerful they become. Likewise, the good people of the Earth become weak to the point of being hospitalised and put on life support. The most caring people die outright and the ones that avoid hospital can’t do much else than walk slowly. With evil gaining divine power the entire world becomes a warzone where the strongest being carry out acts of unimaginable evil to increase their own power. Very quickly three beings at opposite sides of the world reach the top ranks and gain mass influence over millions of followers. During this first conflict of the Dark Side, society has collapsed as the world is run by murders, rapists, paedophiles and others who’s soul intention is to hurt others and become the most powerful being on the planet. The three leaders quickly declare war on each other, each wanting to be the only one left so that they can rule the planet with an iron fist. Meanwhile, in his underground mansion that he has been living in since the War with Quake, Ranger finds that he has not been affected by the Dark Side. Despite being a good hearted warrior, he has not been weakened by it nor has he become more powerful. Ranger feels a presence that he has not felt since he last escaped the Realm of Quake and believes Quake has something to do with this. Ranger must reach the military base where one Slip-gate remains hidden. But in the world, getting anywhere is difficult so Ranger must make his journey anyway he can whilst battling the evil beings of the world, who don’t seem human anymore. Once Ranger has reached the Slip-Gate, he can return to the Realm of Quake and hopefully find what is responsible for the Dark Side and find some way to stop it and revert the human race to what it once was. Although, for what reason he asks himself “Most of the good people are dead, if he revert the process, the world will still be run by the evil of man.” *The Strogg have been defeated, Earth is safe, and you can all go home. Right? Nope. Instead, the defeat of the second Makron has triggered a Black Hole warp point centralized at the Nexus. Before the Marines can leave the planet, they are teleported to a highly advanced planet where the humans are confronted by an alien race eerily similar to their own. They explain that they are the true Strogg, while the Strogg the Marines encountered were not their allies, they were exiled Strogg Warriors that survived by assimilting other races and fusing them in a horrific combination of man and machine. The true Strogg also reveal that they are actually highly evolved humans and that they have no wish to hurt the other races of the cosmos. They house the humans on the real Stroggos while they prepare ships to transport them safely home. Meanwhile, the feral Strogg resurface once more, with a new Makron and a horrifying revelation: While the humans were reccuperating on Stroggos, they attacked Earth and decimated most of the population, adding several billions to their horde. The true Strogg, tired of the evil of their brothers, send a message to their Makron, stating that they do not have a ghost of a chance against them, seeing as how they are more machine than man. They also point out that their organic parts are no longer of Strogg origin, having replaced all of their dying soldiers with human parts. The Makron, enraged with this statement, launches a full-scale assault on old Stroggos. The true Strogg get more than they bargained for, however, as the sheer number of humans they have assimilated come over them with unrelenting force. The true Strogg, together with the humans, fight valiantly against the feral Strogg until they are but a few. Realizing their plight, the humans once again embark to kill the Makron, with a secret weapon that may well send the exiled cyborgs to their long-overdue graves. This weapon might also spell the end of the human race as well. With the galaxy at stake and nothing to lose, the humans make their final stand against the monstrous ex-Strogg. 'Enemies' * Shambler * Dagon - A monolithic sea cyclops with scaly arms. Known as the Fish God. Similar to Cthulu. Very muscular. Has webbed hands and feet, wide lips, and bulgy and glassy eyes. * Hounds of Tindalos - Have some kind of tongue to suck the player's life out of them. Invincible to normal fire (there might be a way around this that the narrator never discovered. Unknown what they look like, as most people die after they see them, so free to create look on anything you want. Comes through smoke as it controls the sharp angles of time, chases head first. It will pursue its prey until it is dead or the player is dead. Excretes a blue pus. * Cthulu * Shub-Niggurath (Give her an attack) * Chthon (Make it harder) * Spawn * Flying Polyp * Scrag * Fiend * Ogre * New enemies. Like some enemy named Teufel. It would be a huge frog with razor sharp teeth and would provide a challenge when you swim underwater. Anubis would be an undead USC Soldier with a Jackal head. And so on. * Make a few enemies that are a reference to Wolfenstein, DOOM, and Quake 1. * Mythic references on some enemies like Will Rock or Serious Sam. * Death Knight * Dark Paladin-A mega armored knight with a vorpal blade and has gauntlets for melee,it has identical attacks to the Death Knight.Health 120 Armor 25(absorbs 80%)Damage,Sword Melee:3 per swing Gaunt Melee:10 per blow Vorpal throw:5 per pellet * Orc * Balrog-firedemon * Dragon * Zombies/Mutants - At some point in the game, during a particularly scary level, add a whole new faction to the Quake line. This faction will be known as the Void Kind, as they are inhabitants of this universe infected by a mysterioud virus from the Void. Despite them seeming mindless at first, it is later revealed that they are being controlled by a sentient authority, seeking to end all life. * More challenging bots at Multiplayer Practice Campaign, a worthy hierarchy. * Vadrigar and Uriel and all other Eternal Arena descendants appear as a boss fight. * Bokrug- A huge lizard that's in the water and pulls you down. It will try to drown you and it's bites can be very painful. * Rhan-Tegoth * Shudde M'ell * Azatoth, Nyrathatothept, The Terrible Old Man, Charles Le Sorcier, Primal Nordens, Count Magnus, The Red Death, Cthulu, Shub-Niggurath, Dagon, Bokrug, Charles Dexter Ward's Evil Ancestor, The Elder Gods, Shoggoths, ProtoShoggoths, Chthon, Richard Upton Pickman, Ghouls, Night Ghasts, Elder Beings, Apostates (Fallen Angels), Satan (St Lucifer the Archangel), The Crimson King, Randell Flagg, PinHead, Cenobites, 4 Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Fate, Murmur The Eldest, The Prince of Midnight, Dark Templars, Vlad The Impaler, Elizabeth Bathory, The Cabal, Median, Morgoth, M Valdimar and ALL EVIL ENTITIES AND DEAMONIAC BEINGS FROM HOWARD PHILIPS LOVECRAFT'S BOOKS. 'Weapons & Power Ups' *Return of Q2's Power Shield. *Axe *Pistol *Blaster *Hammer(return of the thunder hammer if i may add to this user's wish.) *Chainsaw *Machinegun *Nailgun/Super Nail *Rifle *Assault Rifle *Shotgun *Super Shotgun *Grenade Launcher *Pipebombs *Railgun *Lightning Gun *BFG 9000 *Chaingun *Return of some Ground Zero power-ups *On multiplayer stick to Team Arena model for power ups but this time target larger battles, vehicles and air control. *No reloading please, make the gameplay like the good old Quake 1. *The B.F.T. 2K(a mix of the b.f.g.10k and thunder shaft) when fired, it will release a searing ball of thunder and will melt anyone, if fired under water it will disinigrate anything underwater & 7 feet away from the water. *Alternate fire *Upgrades (^alt fire, twin barrels,etc.) *Quad Fire damage, an alternative to the quad damage, it will fire 4x faster on any weapon,thus making it 4x more lethal. *Magical powerups based on the Q1 world, similar to the Ring of Shadows and Pentagram of Protection. *Alien/demonic weaponry that can be found at some point that has unusual effects. *Not really a weapon, but bring back monster in-fighting. *Morning star grappling hook for CTF play, along with runes. *Runes in single player unlock special abilities for the player, such as dark sight, weapon penetration, damage reduction, and ability to summon friendly monsters. Rune power would be time based and either regenerate, require kills to power, or some kind of item pickup like mana or special energy sources. If this sounds a bit like Wolfenstein's Thule medalion I was thinking along those lines. *Make sure the weapon is in the center like Q1. *Weapon bobbing like in Q1.... *Partical cannon *Authority Pulse cannon *Devastator *Necronomicon *Gothic Sword *Rapier *Phalanx Cannon 'Music' *Music to be composed by Trent Reznor *Metal soundtrack, preferably without Midis and something similar to what is found in Classic Doom 3 in certain levels. *Stick to the basis of what made Quake great, good enemies and level design. But no skipping on bosses, make sure there are plenty of enemies weaker and stronger than the Shambler. Make the bosses difficult, unlike the Makron who was a push over. *An awesome soundtrack by sonic mayhem that can be turned off and on *And create a eerie soundtrack that will scare the $#!T out of people if they hear it. *Maybe a hybrid style of orchestra and hard rock. *Use a mix of classic Q1 ambience and event queued music. *Add a level that has creepy voices in the music that you can hear and tell monster and you what to do to eachother. *Let Sonic Mayhem handle the musics *Music should be composed by Trent Renzor and incluse a mix of orchestral, dark ambient\industrial ambient and hard rock. The rock soundtrack should by performed by Nine Inch Nails. 'Level Design' *More base levels. *Episodes instead of hubs. *Hubs instead of Episodes *Make a homage level based off Wolfenstein 3D E1M1 and Hans Grosse. Similar to what DOOM II made homage to Wolfenstein 3D. *Make a homage to DOOM 1's hangar level. *More cyber-punk medival, crazy levels. *Multiple paths. Let the players find their own way to the goals. *Very few, if any, scripted encounters. *Classic use of fluids - lava, slime, water, etc. *Secret areas with hidden goodies. *MORE secret areas with hidden goodies to add replayability and rewarding the seeking player. *Cool backgrounds that make the player want to go to the background area (such as evil looking mountain/tower/city.) *Large maps that require extreme vehicular use. *Atmospheric, beautiful enviorments. *No vehicles in Quake V, please... we don't want a reskinned RAGE. We want Quake. Not Halo, or whatever. Make it like how Quake 1 was made... NO RELOADING! NO MODERN GAMEPLAY! MAKE IT DIFFERENT FROM TODAY'S GAMES! *NO VEHICLES. PLEASE NO VEHICLES.PLEASE!!! Also please no on-a-rail parts. 'Game Engine' *Create an engine more like Serious Sam - massive amounts of enemies. *Console port is not weakened like Doom 3 was on Xbox, and a Playstation 3 port created as well. *Aircontrol and fast weapon switching, oh, and fisheye Quake http://strlen.com/gfxengine/fisheyequake/ *Fisheye is optional. *Mods (that can be uploaded to a console using flash drives((possibly.))) *Character Customazation, like using Ranger's shoulder pads, an enforcer helmet,etc. *Motion Blur, add some motion blur kind of like Unreal Engine 3's motion blur. *Make it colorful but not too colorful and not too brown either. In the middle. Something that's groundbreaking and will make veterans and non-veterans alike go in awe. *Optional bloom update after release *High Texture Pak(for consoles,maybe by modders) *Map Maker(like crysis) *Destruction engine (like bodycount/black/red faction/etc.) *Use of light and shadow to do what should have been done with Doom 3. *Soft shadows. *No 60FPS limit for single player on PC version. *Make it like quake wars i loved the classes deal-why can't i be a vore or shambler *Make a full body damage model for the enemies, and make them react to bullets. *Global Illumination and radiosity, not just for diffuse but also specular. *Dynamic music. *A kind of tesselation or subdivision alogrithm for meshes to make them look curvy, and also support displacement mapping. *Depth of Field that adjusts based on view and scene depth. *Light effects such as volumetric god rays and lens flares. *Simulation of non-rigid physical bodies (cloth, soft bodies, etc.) *Physics-based AI. *Simulation of accurate light behaviour and features like refraction and caustics. *Try to work well on the AI subsystem. *Support for both skeletal animation and traditional morph target animation. 'Aesthetics ' *Less brown *Corridors in which you can actually see something *Awesome colorful and dark levels (like Q2's space levels or Q1's secret level) *The Dopefish. *References and jokes relating to Wolfenstien, Doom, older Quakes and ID/ID staff like they used to in Doom 1-3 *Make fun of Call of Duty. *Make it completely different from Call of Duty and Halo. *Make a few levels based off of Wolfenstein and DOOM. *After you finish the game on Normal you get a remake of Wolfenstein 3D, or after you finish the game on Hard you get a remake of DOOM and after you finish the game on Nightmare you get a remake of Quake 1. *Carry up to 16 guns. Or more. You can hold them all. *No regenerating health. *No modern gameplay. *No reloading. *No cover system. *No quick time events. *Make the visuals span several worlds, from Egyptian to Gothic to high-tech, etc. The Slipgates will connect these worlds and some kind of very strange exotic world that Quake hails from. *Show a dead Duke Nukem at some point. *Add a monster campaing like a level where you can be a shambler or grunt or one of the quake monsters. *If you beat Quake 5 in the following order.... ** Easy - You get a remake of Wolfenstein 3D ** Medium- You get a remake of The Ultimate DOOM ** Hard - You get a remake of Quake 1 ** Nightmare- You get a remake of RTCW (Remaking them would take like 3 more years addition to the process you know?) * References to earlier id games, possibly dating before id's first FPS's, maybe Commander Keen.